


阿糕生病记

by Dinosaur023



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaur023/pseuds/Dinosaur023
Relationships: Jeno/Renjun - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	阿糕生病记

主诺俊（r18）微星辰（未成年无h）   
现实日常向 

黄糕又生病了，这人一生病就会任性有些不讲理，所以大半夜接到来自相隔十米的电话，听着软软的命令声，李帝努有些无奈，只能轻手轻脚的不吵醒舍友出了房门。 

自从跟仁俊分了房间住，本来打电话就多的人就打得更频繁了，老仗着宠让自己干这干那的，还不如住一个房呢还省事。 

出了房门发现客厅里昏暗，可俩小孩还没睡，准确来说是有个困的不行了扒拉着另一个还在精神抖擞玩游戏的，虽然强撑着但脑袋一点一点。 

李帝努发出哥哥的叹气，明明还在活动期，怎么还是这么能折腾。 

只是看那猫咪样有点不忍心，开口道:"辰乐啊，困了就去睡吧"，冷不丁出声让打游戏的吓了一跳，把身上靠着的人都抖下去了。 

钟辰乐突然被变动惊醒，闭着眼睛发出有点不满的哼唧，边上的人赶紧把他捞回来靠在身上，扭头跟看热闹的哥哥小声的抱怨:"哥，你干什么啊，不要管我们，待会就去睡了"。 

李帝努不可置否，斟了杯热水，趁忙内没注意进了自己要去的房间，边开门还边想，怎么跟偷情似的，进了房间发现房间温度被这人调高了不少，床上被子隆起来一块小山丘。   
李诺觉得可爱，忍不住轻轻拍了拍那个小包，里面被包着的人察觉到动静，掀开被子露了张小脸出来，脸颊上因为热度显得红扑扑的，还出了汗，发尾被沾湿了不少贴在脸颊和额头上，眼睛还在努力的睁开，整个人看起来跟年糕一样又软又绵。 

虽然习惯了每天被可爱到，但这种情况下还是依旧非常暴击，偏生这人还要强的很，可爱这种词肯定是不能夸出口的。   
深吸两口气按耐住自己要上手揉搓一下的心情，端着热水坐到了床边，问:"怎么不舒服了？发烧了吗？" 

小年糕点了点头，视线一直跟着旁边人的动作走，被扶起来喝了水又躺下去，去搁水的时候也紧紧盯着人，乖的跟平时仿佛不是一个人。 

李帝努看的有点心软，重新坐回床边，伸手想试试温度，刚碰到额头，手底的人被凉意冰得缩的了一下，正要收手，软绵绵又带着湿意的触感又贴了上来，过了两秒似乎是有些不满足，把手也伸了出来，抓住了贴在脖颈上换着位置蹭，半闭着眼睛边蹭还边嘟囔:"你好凉啊…" 

这种画面太有冲击力，绿豆泥不由得捏紧另一侧的拳头，闭上眼睛默念，生病了生病了生病了不能胡闹，重新睁开眼的时候又是二十四孝好男友，正直的仿佛当了四十年的妇产科医生一样开始询问。   
"什么时候开始烧的？喉咙疼吗？" 

蹭得忘乎所以的人闭着眼睛点头又摇头，嘴里不知道在小声念叨些什么，李帝努轻轻抽出手，低头凑近想要听清这小病苗苗在说啥。 

刚凑过去冷不丁就被抱住了脖子，顿时有些意外，和日常总是通过傲娇的管东管西或唠叨自己的方式来表达关心不同，仁俊平时几乎不会主动有亲密的身体触碰，俩人在相处时也只有自己对着他上下其手的份，今天突然来这么一下，反倒有些不知道怎么办。 

因为太近，李帝努甚至能感受到因为发烧呼吸出的热气，睫毛都根根分明的数清，这么僵着也不是事，想要起来一些的时候，底下的人眼皮动了动，睁开了眼睛，蹙着眉控诉道:"热…" 

意思就是不让走，先要凉个够，作为二十四孝男友，当然是只能呆着不动，但这样也很折磨，"呃…仁俊啊，我去拿体温计吧？" 

话还没说完就被勒的更紧了，几乎埋在了颈侧，李帝努觉得这样布星，这人小只归小只，这种情况下手还是没轻没重的，再这样下去就要被勒死了。   
赶紧抱着人开始哄:"仁俊啊，让我去拿体温计好不好？你在发热呢，不难受吗，要看看是什么情况啊。" 

毛茸茸的脑袋使劲的摇了摇表达强烈的拒绝，就是不肯放手，李帝努在心里深深叹了口气，真是没生病的时候不好哄，迷糊也一样难缠的很，但是自己的对象还是得自己疼，只好继续软着嗓子道:"仁俊啊，我拿完马上回来，嗯？好不好？" 

低沉磁性的声音很有安抚的作用，力道终于也松开了不少，李帝努抬起腰看着身下的人，发现对方满脸的委屈，眼里隐隐有些水光，李诺觉得自己拿这个仁是一点办法都没有，这种表情一露出来就想把全世界都给他，只能笑着低头亲了一下鼻尖，无奈开口道:"那你想怎么样，嗯？我陪你睡吗？" 

黄仁俊眨巴了两下眼睛，语言系统紊乱的嘟囔了句中文，长期良好的语言环境熏陶下李帝努还是迅速的理解了他要表达的意思，反问:"想洗澡？" 小孩呆了两秒，才点了点头:"浑身都是汗，很不舒服…" 

生病的时候洗热水澡确实也有点退热的作用，绝世好男人李帝努自然不会拒绝这种要求，想了一下后说:"我去先把热水放好？志晟和辰乐还在客厅呢，让他们看见你这样又要担心了。" 

说了这么些话，黄仁俊也清醒了不少，点点头撒开手，用眼神示意男朋友赶紧去，目送着人出房门之后就开始折磨边上的无嘴河马，对自己亲故十分残暴。 

李帝努刚走出房门就对上网瘾少年的视线，这孩子正打算把沙发上已经完全睡着的猫运回房间，本想问问需不需要帮忙，权衡了一下比起儿子感觉还是老婆比较重要，只好若无其事的迈着假装没看见的步伐拐进了浴室，开始往浴缸里放热水，再出来的时候客厅已经没人了，心里暗暗满意。 

回到房间发觉刚才还说要洗澡的人已经重新睡过去了，本来好端端在床上搁着的姆明躺在地上甚是凄惨，李帝努冷笑了一声，把无嘴河马踢得更远了些。 

走到到床边把人横抱了起来，因为位置的变化黄仁俊也被惊醒，慌张的抱住对方，拖着尾音埋怨:"干什么啊…我都睡着了" 

"对不起。"李诺熟练的道歉，低头看怀里的人，低声问:"那还洗吗？"。   
黄糕糕苦恼了一下，觉得浑身黏腻实在难受:"洗，走吧。" 

李帝努从善如流的抱着人出了房间，就看到客厅里杵着个端了杯水的高个，朴星见状一脸肃然，长期稳坐vip席的经验让他麻木的向他哥抬手比了个，表示自己绝不会多嘴问一句。李诺面无表情的点点头，赶紧进了浴室，看似很稳，其实心里慌张得一比，要是怀里的人睁开眼睛发现自己被抱着的样子被人撞见，肯定又是三天的冷脸伺候。 

万幸没有发生这种事，弟弟也很上道没出声，李帝努松了口气才把人叫醒了，刚放下来又被贴上了，生着病的黄仁俊仿佛没骨头，非要挂在人身上，也不让走。 

总攻无语望天，觉得自己今晚的叹气没有尽头，扶着小牛皮糖的腰无奈的问:"仁俊啊，不是说要洗澡吗？你这样怎么洗呢？" 

被问话的人眨了眨漂亮的眼睛，突然文不对题的来了一句:"做吗？" 

李帝努猛地噎住了，震惊得开始咳嗽，在对方亮晶晶的注视下好一会才找回理智，深呼吸了两回才说话:"仁、仁俊啊，你知道你在说什么吗？" 

怎么只是生了病，就这么不一样。 

事实证明不仅是不一样，黄仁俊得不到答复，就把头埋在自己男朋友胸前蹭，起先还老老实实的，过了会李帝努就发现这仁开始有动静，没来的及开口说话，就感觉到一个软物舔上了自己的喉结，温暖潮湿又有点粗粝的触感沿着喉结的轮廓来来回回的移动，甚至还轻轻咬了一下，勾的耳朵根都麻酥酥的，让人气血翻涌。 

赶紧把人从怀里拉出来，使坏的倒是满脸写着无辜，还很不高兴，重新要凑上来又被拉住了。 

眼看着要发脾气，李诺赶紧搂着抱到浴缸边放下，疯狂转移话题:"仁俊啊，快洗吧，水要凉了，我去门口待着，有事叫我啊。" 

说完转身就走，速度可快，谁知媳妇儿的手更快，被猛地拽回去不说，还被按进了浴缸里，一身睡衣直接湿透了，完全证明哪怕生着病，东北纯洁大哥的战斗力还是很强的。 

李帝努无语的从浴缸里起来，试图反省自己是不是最近锻炼的太少了，站在浴缸前的人开了金口吗，"你帮我洗。" 

说完就开始解扣子，拦都拦不住，若隐若现的皮肤让刚刚平息的躁动又起来了，这种态度摆明了是不肯罢休，李帝努先生默念了三十遍是病患是病患是病患，发现没用，只好在心里仰天长叹，祈祷明天仁俊恢复之后不要又因为主动求欢这种事羞耻地把自己冷落上十天半个月的。 

就这么纠结的一会功夫，黄仁俊同学已经脱完了衣服坐进了浴缸里，朝着没敢乱动的男朋友勾了勾手，等人老实靠到浴缸边之后开始上手解扣子，棉质的衣物沾湿了水，格外的难解，费力弄开了几颗就没了耐心，干脆缩回水里仰起小脸抿着嘴无声的催促。 

李帝努没什么表情的低头看自己媳妇儿一通操作，实则被萌的心肝颤，也没管衣服，蹲下捧着脸小鸡啄米似的亲，还在腮帮子上咬了一口，虽然马上胸口就挨了一巴掌，还是笑的憨憨上去搂人肩膀，“仁俊啊，我帮你搓背吧？” 

“不要，你力气太大了。”小黄同志从浴缸边捏了个不知道谁放的玩具摁在水里，想也不想的拒绝，后果就是两人趴在热气氤氲的浴缸上看个鸭子咕嘟咕嘟的冒泡泡被摁下去又浮上来，场面一度的陷入安静。 

李帝努看着看着鸭子眼神就有点飘忽，瞄了一眼仗着浴霸暖和玩水玩的不亦乐乎的人，发现状态已经由两颊泛红已经蔓延至整个耳根都是粉粉的，凑近了就能看到在浴室灯下耳廓边上细小透明的绒毛。 

喉头滚了滚，魔怔地伸出手沿着照样泛着粉色的肩膀抚上了后颈，慢慢的摩挲着往下滑，明显能感受到瞬间紧绷的皮肤在微微地战栗，偏偏这时候又垂着头很听话，李帝努看的心痒，半跪到地上，侧头把鼻尖抵到耳边，喃喃道：“仁俊啊...” 

吸引在感情里本就是互相的，耳畔低沉的声线对黄仁俊来说也有着莫大的杀伤力，热气喷在耳朵上，身子一抖，有些发软，手上的鸭子都捏不住了，被轻轻咬住耳朵的时候下意识攥紧了对方睡衣。 薄嫩的耳朵被顶在舌尖上来回的舔弄，湿哒哒的水响显的色情又黏腻，因为敏感，身子不自觉的哆嗦，越来越往罪魁祸首怀里缩。 

为非作歹的舌头从耳垂舔至嘴角，毫不费劲就入侵了口腔，平时温柔的人变得有些凶狠，黄仁俊闭着眼睛不敢看，皱着眉头想要推开，却被按着后颈贴的更紧，下巴也被抬起来，仰着头被迫着接受亲吻，从唇舌交缠间泄露了一些细小的呜咽，混在了亲吻的水声里。 

也许是可怜巴巴的样子起了作用，也有可能是啃够了，李帝努慢慢松开了抱着的人，发现对方已经羞得耳朵都要滴血了，鬓边额头的头发都湿成双眸盈满了水光，咬着嘴唇努力摆出生气的样子，“你走开！我自己洗！”凶狠是不凶狠，反而看着觉得可爱爆炸，李诺按捺不住想要蹂躏的心情，把人从浴缸抱出来狠狠亲了一口。 

忽然从水里被抱出来，不着寸缕的直接暴露在空气，黄仁俊臊得恼羞成怒，剧烈的挣扎了几下，何奈武力值相差过大，只能悲愤的放大了音量“李帝努你放开我！” 

这声尤为中气十足，在浴室里回荡，李帝努赶紧捂住这小祖宗的嘴又放开，“仁俊啊，大家都睡了，要把他们都吵起来吗。”   
小祖宗不吱声了，把头猛地扭开，李帝努一手搂着腰一手沿着脊椎轻轻的拍着，连哄带骗地：“仁俊不是说要做吗，那就做吧，说不定做完就退烧了。” 

黄仁俊抓着睡衣衣领的手松了又紧，最终还是把头额头埋在男朋友的肩窝里，闷闷的“嗯”的一声。 

李帝努就这么搂着人摸了摸浴缸的水，觉得有些凉了，在里头待着也会加重病情，干脆扭开了花洒，热水直接打在俩人的身上，很快四周都是蒸腾的气体，黄仁俊扯了一下男朋友已经湿透了的睡衣，“你不脱掉吗？都全湿了。” 

问完就被亲了一下眼角，“都一样的。”李诺边回答还边把人翻了个面，半压在瓷砖上，细细的啄吻后颈的皮肤，手里也没空着，托在腹部上缓缓的打着圈又渐渐往下，揉捏着自己平时都碰的很少的地方，直至慢慢硬挺起来，流水的马眼被短短的指甲轻刮过，神经躁动着引起颤抖，仰着脖子发出没有意义的喘息声。 

快感慢慢累积，黄仁俊半闭着眼睛，想回头去看身后的人，专心做前戏的男友多情又细致，粗糙的掌心游走全身爱抚跟温暖全身的水流一样，很容易就让人沉溺。   
脆弱的性器被握在手上，速度越来越快，身体也因为频临高潮而紧绷着，黄仁俊咬着嘴唇有些精神涣散，却猛地被堵住了铃口，得不到发泄顿时焦躁起来，“你放开啊，好难受..” 

刚才还百依百顺的人突然铁了心肠，说什么都不肯松手，“你还在生病，射太多不好。”说罢从边上的洗漱柜里随便挑了一瓶婴儿润滑油，自言自语道：“用这个吧，这是谁的？看起来像是辰乐的。”也不是没做过，但是扩张作为前戏最折磨的部分，能少疼点就少疼点，所以李诺也完全不管弟弟会有什么想法，毫无心理负担的倒了不少，毕竟还是老婆重要。 

润滑油和热水混合在一起顺着指尖被推进穴口，本来还在努力要把前面的手掰开的人瞬间僵住了，阴茎也软下去不少，两只手肘都撑住了墙，握着拳头明显开始暴躁，红着眼角承受身体里的旋转和按压，随着手指的增加开始抖着声音喊痛，嘴唇上的血色都褪去了不少，李帝努心疼的很，只能一边哄一边套弄已经完全软下去的性器来转移对疼痛的注意力。 

直到在体内的手指碰到了敏感点，茫然的快感一瞬间压过了疼痛，喊疼的音调也发生了改变，变得绵长又撩人，“你不要碰啊....真的好奇怪...” 

众所周知说不能碰就更要碰，勤勤恳恳扩张的好男人李贼闹本着大家都能性福的思想，换着角度的刺激敏感点，看着怀里的人舒展开了眉头，慢慢不再叫疼。只是睁着弥漫着水汽的眼睛，泫然欲泣，好像下一秒就能哭出来。 

这种景象不知道怎么的狠狠的刺激已经忍了许久的欲望，李帝努觉得口干舌燥的厉害，像有一把火从脚心烧起，没过了全身，突如其来的情欲凶猛强烈，只想着彻底弄哭他，动作也带上了侵略性，直接抽出了手指把翻过来人抵在墙上抬起腿，粗长的性器抵住穴口，没有任何征兆的插了进去。 

黄仁俊猝不及防的被尺寸可观的性器钉入，哪怕是经过细致的扩张，也依旧是疼的脸色发白，眼泪立刻就下来了，“好痛！你出来...好痛啊，李帝努你他妈...是混蛋吗..”声音气若游丝，颤抖的哭腔几乎要溢出来，掐着对方手臂的手指关节都泛了青白。 

“仁俊对不起，对不起，稍微等一等，很快就不痛了。”细密的吻落在脸上，等他适应止住泪，才缓缓动作，一点一点的挤开紧窄的甬道直至填满，李诺觉得自己也被绞得发疼，咬着牙忍住要直接动的冲动，无奈的笑了，“仁俊啊，你太紧了，慢慢放松点好不好？” 

询问换来了一记白眼，“你以为我不想吗，但是太痛了，都是你都是你！你出来，我不要了！不做了不做了不做了…”暴躁甜心手握成拳锤在对方的肩膀上，不满的控诉。 

李帝努自知理亏，也没管喵喵拳，端详闹腾的人，趁着不注意握着腰又重重的撞了一下，把自己全埋进去了，主唱张嘴就是一嗓子，声音仿佛要冲破屋顶，出了声之后才猛然想起来，慌张又愤怒的使劲咬上了面前厚实的肩膀。 

李诺觉得自己实在是受罪，下头被裹的死紧，因为发烧比平时温度更高的甬道不停的收缩，夹的自己脊背都在发麻，上头肩膀也被咬的可狠，自家媳妇儿不仅平常说话伶牙俐齿的，咬起人来也不遑多让。 

但既然有力气咬人，就说明不用客气了，理智暂时被丢出脑子，不管不顾的开始冲撞起来，一遍一遍顶进柔软的内部再抽出来，黄仁俊的腿被架起来，整个人都悬空了，毫无重心的姿势只能让他松开口攀附住面前的男人，被顶撞得颠簸，迷离间抬眼就能对上直勾勾又充满侵略性的眼神，仿佛要把自己吞入腹中。 

平常总是笑眼温柔的人难得露骨的目光很够能激起情潮，两人面贴面距离不过咫尺，急促交缠的呼吸都牵动着神经。 

本来还算温和的插弄变得急躁，粗大的性器入又凶又深，但痛感依旧逐渐被快意所取代，黄仁俊颤着腿根感受一波一波的快感涌上来，视线被雾气充斥，艳色的唇微张着吐出压抑不住的呻吟声，原本清亮的声音变得有些沙哑，婉转而又撩人。 

李帝努觉得有些目眩，眼中的少年明明是清纯天真的长相，现在眼角眉梢都带上了媚意，满脸绯色，半睁着的眼水光潋滟，水雾模糊了棱角变得愈加阴柔。   
介于青年和少年中间的身体单薄又坚韧，仰起头纤长的脖颈和腰线尽是春情，陷入情欲却美得不真实，这种样子只有自己能见，只有自己能让他变成这样。 

这种想法的出现催动着自己加重了动作，柔软的内壁像无数张小嘴在嘬弄，这人的敏感点相当浅，回回抽插都能碾过，不知道什么时候前面的阴茎已经被操的高高翘起，抵在两人的腹间，快感使得黄仁俊缓不过来，涣散的眼神让他看起来像一个被玩坏了的娃娃，呻吟也变得破碎不堪，几个深顶逼出了呜咽声，"你轻一点、轻一点…太多了，不要了…" 

生理眼泪顺着精致的脸蛋滑落在锁骨上，李帝努觉得这模样甚是可怜，又分外的招人疼，还是放慢了动作，轻浅的戳弄着。"怎么又哭了？不舒服吗？"怀里的人摇了摇头，李诺分了点心神去亲泪水留下的痕迹一路吻到了锁骨，轻轻咬了两口就被捧住脸抬了起来索吻，没章法的啃咬之后接了喃喃的一句，"舒服，所以你还是快点吧…" 

这种话自然令人血气上涌，李帝努也受不了，将自己抽出来，强硬的把他翻了过去迫使压低了腰，又撞了进去，操得大开大合，少年人本来就没什么太多技巧，只是凭着可怕的腰力，结实的小腹死死绷着，阴茎入的又狠又深，穴口被操的软红发胀,每一次抽插拍到臀上都是一阵水声，力气大得仿佛像要顶到心窝里。 

黄仁俊的腰塌得低低的，手肘撑在冰冷的瓷砖上承受着凶猛撞击，分着腿被干的有些神志不清，呻吟声里参杂着崩溃的哭声，受不住的求饶之后后颈就被猛地咬住，快感和痛感交错迸发，一下子就到达了顶峰，射在了小腹上，滴滴答答的落下。 

因为高潮后穴也瞬间收缩，绞住了亢奋的性器官，李诺被这突如其来的紧致刺激到了，顿时爽的头皮发麻。紧急之下想这还是个病患，迅速拔出来才松开了精关，稠白的精液喷在瓷砖上，和水混合着流下，麝香的味道四散开来又迅速融在水汽里淡去。 

高潮过的身体一下就抽空了力气，要不是被掐着腰，怕是抖着腿就跪到地上了，李帝努把仿佛没骨头的黄仁俊揽在怀里收紧。抽离了性事，李诺霸道蛮横充满占有欲的模样又被收了起来，温柔缱绻的在耳鬓边厮磨亲吻，"仁俊对不起，太过分了吗？" 

黄仁俊很想说是，但自己又实实在在爽到了，所以只是摇摇头，把身体直接瘫在对方怀里，头向后靠肩膀上，闭上眼睛心安理得的被伺候着清理身体，心里暗想还算懂事，没射在里头，不然自己肯定又要暴躁了。 

这边清理完了身体，李帝努又一边把浴缸的热水阀也打开了，把怀里的人放进去，不顾自己全身湿透了的睡衣，走出浴室去给对象拿干净衣服。 

路过客厅时突然看到了本来在睡觉却坐在沙发上玩手机的弟弟，两人对上视线皆是一僵，气氛有些尴尬，李诺咳了两声，打破了平静，"你怎么还没去睡？" 

朴星有些无语，我是想睡来着，但是你们这么大声客厅和浴室又这么近我又不是聋了睡个皮皮虾啊，虽然也不是什么都听到了但仁俊哥那两嗓子还是很有穿透力的。   
当然这种话不能说不然只会招来恼羞成怒的爹妈混合双打，只能避重就轻的含糊过去。 

"辰乐睡觉不老实哥你又不是不知道，我被挤的都没地方了，就来客厅睡。"朴星边说边打量着他哥湿得跟个拖把似的睡衣，觉得不忍直视。 

李帝努也觉得这样有些一言难尽，湿透了的布料贴在身上凉飕飕，赶紧交代了一句就进了房间，"挤一挤怎么了，你这么大只还能挤没了啊，辰乐难得回宿舍，身在福中不知福，回房间里睡，在这会着凉的。" 

朴星乖乖哦了一声，注目他哥急匆匆的进了仁俊哥的房间又急匆匆的出来，也回了房间。 

第二天朴星早上起来，发现身边昨晚不仅把自己挤没了还连踢带踹的猫咪已经不见了，但透过房门的海豚音能够判断出正和阿民哥在外头轮流发疯，精神和情绪都变得不佳的票制成下床抓巴了两下乱发出了房间想进卫生间，却发现旁边厨房里不是姨母而是仁俊哥。 

"哥，今天你要做饭吗？"阿星晃悠悠的走过去围观熟练切菜的做菜哥哥，"没，李帝努感冒了，给他煮点粥。去，别在这碍手碍脚，姨母做的在餐桌上。"   
前生病者仁俊同学语气无奈且温柔，其实本来自己就不严重，剧烈运动后又吃了点药早上就没事了，反而是照顾自己的人被惨烈击倒了。阿星睁大了眼睛，作为昨晚唯一的目击者，阿星满脸不信地绕着他哥看了一圈又一圈，试图发现点什么，客厅里的人突然过来了，拽着自己要走，发现扯不动，钟辰乐满脸写着"你傻呀"的恨铁不成钢，点了点自己的后颈。 

朴志晟有点懵，看着阿猫白嫩光洁的后颈反应不过来，什么意思？   
这呆愣的蠢样自然立刻挨了一巴掌，阿猫示意他看背对着他们煮粥的人，朴星才发现他哥脖子上有一个浅淡的牙印，有些发红，在衣领和头发间随着动作若隐若现。 

阿星震惊地睁大了他的眼睛，和钟咯对视，无声又抑扬顿挫的做了一个哇的嘴型，结果又被打了一巴掌，无情的拖出了厨房。阿乐边拖着人走还边小声嘟嘟囔囔:"真是的，把我的婴儿润滑油用掉这么多…" 

星:其实我有一、、羡慕JENO哥。


End file.
